


Welcome Home

by Katythewriter (Maybeanartist02)



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, fluffy nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 12:24:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybeanartist02/pseuds/Katythewriter
Summary: Link and Arryn reunite after weeks of being apart.





	Welcome Home

He hasn’t seen her in weeks. She’s the head architect, with her office in castle town. He’s a diplomat, traveling Hyrule for links to other kingdoms to build an alliance. They only see each other during their brief breaks in Lurelin, which usually only last a few days.

 

As he enters the village from the forest, he’s greeted by excited children and the welcoming chief. Young adults and parents wave muted, and he’s offered fish from the working men and women. He gives them curt replies, making a beeline for the alcove he shares with his queen.

 

He walks for a few minutes before their cabin emerges behind the cliffs. What he sees is slightly unexpected, yet not unwelcome.

 

There she is, eyes bright and head resting on her palms, sitting on the steps leading to and from their front porch. He lights up at the sight of her, stepping closer. He lets his weapons fall to the sand with a thud, alerting her of his arrival. Her head whips up in time with his bag hitting the ground, and suddenly she’s up and he’s jogging towards her and—

 

 

Before he can focus long enough to speed his way over, she’d crossed the distance and wrapped her arms around his waist and hoisted him into her embrace. He laughs as she nuzzles his torso and lets out a sigh.

 

“Hahaha—missed me?” he asks, somewhat jokingly. She speaks into his blue shirt, “so fncking mch…” she mumbles. Link laughs, places his hands on either side of her face and forcing her to look up at him, “I missed you too, love,” he says, kissing her.

 

She lowers him, their lips still connected. When they part she wraps her arms around his neck and he draws circles on his hips, “kiss me again,” she demands.

 

And him, unable to deny his queen her wishes, complies.


End file.
